Kimiko Himura/Miku Himura
|name = Miku Himura Cerberus |romanji = Himura Miku |alias = The Keeper of Space and Time Devil Slayer Killer |race = Hellhound |birthdate = August 18th |birthplace = The Void |age = Unknown (Chronologically) 20 (Biologically) |gender = Female |height = 5 ft 6 in |weight = 138 lbs |eyes = Yellow |hair = White |blood type = A- |affiliation = Demon World Nurarihyon (Loosely) |previous affiliation = |occupation = Guardian of the Demon World |partner = Kimiko Himura Karin Himura |status = Alive |relatives = Echidna X (Mother) Typhon Himura (Father) Kimiko Himura (Persona) Karin Himura (Persona) Kazuma Himura (Younger Brother) Chimera Himura (Younger Brother) |magic = Spatial Magic Temporal Magic |previous occupation = |base of operations = The Void |weapons = Spatial Cutter |previous partner =|team =}} Appearance Personality Miku is shown to a person who is bored with life. As such, she usually has an unenthusiastic attitude. This boredom is usually shown by her love of books. She reads books a lot as a way to escape this uninteresting reality. Once she starts reading it is almost impossible to get her attention. This is shown when she once fought and defeated an opponent while reading a book. As many would expect from a book lover such as Miku, Miku is a really intelligent and wise person. Her intelligence surpasses both Kimiko and Karin's combine and that isn't an easy feat. She is so smart that she often refers to her opponents as "books without words" because of how easy it is for her to predict their movements. When you combine her intelligence with her powers of space it becomes obvious as to why she has not been harmed by an enemy's attack for a very long time. Relationships History Synopsis Equipment *'Spatial Cutter (Miku):' Spatial Cutter is a one foot long and six inch wide blade that extends from her sleeve. Due to the size of this blade, Miku doesn't carry it on hand, but uses a Spatial Magic spell called: Spatial Bank, which acts in a similar way to Requip. According to rumors, this blade can cut through anything, no matter how durable it is, making it impossible to block. This is due to the fact that the blade cuts through things on a spatial level: slicing through the spatial area of the target instead of the target themselves. Magic and Abilities Spatial Magic *'Spatial Force:' This spell allows Miku to warp then fold space inwards to create a very powerful shockwave, which is capable of destroying entire buildings. Miku usually use this to enhance the power of her physical attacks or using the shockwaves themselves for a long rang attack. It appears that Miku is unable to warp and fold space inwards around a living being to crush them because that would put to much strain on her mind, but she can crush objects or barriers using this method. Temporal Magic Hellhound Physiology *'Immense Physical Prowess:' **'Semi-Immortality and Regeneration:' **'Weaknesses:' ***Music: **'Enhanced Senses:' ***'Soul Detection:' *'Animus:' *'Curse Power:' *'Telekinesis:' *'Spatial Manipulation:' *'Personas:' Magic Power Quotes *"Does it really matter if I read this book or not? Regardless of whether I decide to put the book down or not, I will still be reading in the end. Just think of it this way, I'm deciding to read something more interesting." - Miku trying to provoke an opponent by insulting them. Category:Characters Category:Hellhound Category:Persona Category:Female Category:Spatial Magic User Category:Temporal Magic User